Cigarillos
by LadyIconDraco
Summary: Yugi and CO. are invited to try out a new VR game. Yami is also in the program, but Kaiba has him playing an entirely different game. SKYY Lemon, Yoai, Shonen-ai. One-shot


I probably should be writing on MMO, oh well. This is my first real lemon, please be gentle.

Pairings: Seto/Yami (the only way to go)

/words/ Yugi to Yami

-words- Yami to Yugi

I call Yami both Yami and Atemu throughout, I mean the same person. Bakura is Yami Bakura, and when I say Ishtar I mean Ishizu/Isis whatever. Oh and just plain 'Kaiba' is Seto Kaiba.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh they would all be in the bedroom constantly, and Anzu would be dead, or living out eternal torment in the shadow realm, or as Malik's/Marik's personal maid. I don't know where the last one came from.

"Tell me again why Kaiba invited **us** to try out his new VR program?" Jou directed the question to his group of friends; Honda answered.

"He didn't invite us, he invited Yugi, and we just come with the package." The aforementioned teen blushed.

"I…I'm sure he wanted you to come too guys, and Mokuba probably had a hand in our invitations too." He stressed 'our'. Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi made their way us the drive to the door of the Kaiba mansion. Yugi raised his hand to knock on the door, but it burst open and the younger Kaiba tackled him to the ground.

"Yugi!"

"Hi Mokuba." Jou and Honda helped the two half-pints up, holding in their laughter. Mokuba's crush on Yugi had become more and more apparent over time. It made Yugi very uncomfortable, and gave Jou and Honda an unending supply of teasing material.

"Guys, I'm so glad you came! Come on, big brother's waiting. You're gonna love this one, its even more real then the last VR!"

"I'm not sure that's a good thing." Honda whispered into Jou's ear.

"You're telling me." He mumbled out of the side of his mouth, remembering the last time they had entered one of Kaiba's VR games he was brought out of his reverie by Mokuba saying his name.

"This is your room Jou."

"Huh?" The group gave Mokuba questioning looks.

"Well, the machines take up so much space that everyone's pod is in a different room. Just sit down and the pod will take care of the rest. Seto's already in the game." Reluctantly, Jou broke off from the group, followed by Honda, then Anzu; finally Yugi and Mokuba stood alone in the room that was meant for Yugi.

"You're gonna have to take the puzzle off Yugi, you can put it in here." The boy indicated a case next to Yugi's pod. As many wires came off the case as the pod, making Yugi feel secure about the puzzle's safety.

/Are you sure about this?/

-Yes, I'll be fine. Kaiba has played some tricks, but he has never attempted to take the puzzle. Go, have fun Aibou.-

/Thanks Yami!/ Yugi quickly removed the puzzle and placed it in the case. The teen then entered the pod, the lid closed over the top, blocking from his sight what was happening to the puzzle.

Mokuba watched as the lid closed over Yugi. He then opened the 'case' and put a metallic lid over the puzzle and flipped a switch, turning the machine on.

The spirit within the Millennium Puzzle felt a tug, beckoning him out of the puzzle. He came out expecting to appear in the air beside his other self.

"Aibou?" He did indeed see his host, but a pane of glass stood between them and the other teen was looking the other direction. The scene he observed consisted of the group of friends looking at the Kaiba brothers, apparently listening to an explanation of the game. The Pharaoh surveyed his surroundings; he was in a small room, three of the walls were metal, the fourth was a floor to ceiling two-way mirror. A minuet after the Yami's arrival in the game the group headed further into the trees that surrounded them and away from the spirit. "Aibou?!" The being called out again.

"He can't hear you, or see you for that matter." Seto Kaiba had appeared next to the King of Games. The CEO leaned against the mirror, looking at the Pharaoh, a predatory air about him.

"What are you doing to him?" Kaiba smirked at the spirit, and took a pull of his cigarillo. He blew the smoke into the other duelist's face, as he did so, a metal wall slid over the mirrored wall, making the Pharaoh feel a little claustrophobic.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything to your precious Yugi; he is simply testing out my newest game." Kaiba took a step closer, the spirit took a step back, he was near the corner, another step and he would be boxed in. "I'd be worrying about myself right now, if I were you." The CEO took another step forward, Yami returned the space between them to its previous amount; backing himself into the corner as he did so.

"What are you talking about Kaiba? You don't believe that I am not Yugi." Kaiba stayed were he was the predatory air even more perceptible now, as a smirk covered his face. He put his cigarillo out next to the Pharaoh's head.

"If I recall my conversation with Ishtar women correctly, you are not actually Yugi..." He chose to close the gap at that moment and breathed the rest of his sentence into the Pharaoh's ear. "You are the Pharaoh Atemu, the King of Games." Hearing his name, the one that he had not heard spoken since his previous life come out of the other teen's mouth and with the inflection that Kaiba had used caused a shiver to go down Atemu's spine. He suppressed the feelings that accompanied the shiver.

"You can call me what you like," Inside Atemu screamed for Seto to continue calling him by his true name. "But I was under the impression that the great Seto Kaiba did not believe in that." The crimson eyed teen crossed his arms, noticing how little space he had to it in.

"You are here aren't you? The machine the puzzle is connected to removed your consciousness from the pyramid and brought you here. That is the proof I needed, facts, not that magic crap that Ishtar tried to shove down my throat." Kaiba's hand 'absently' brushed hair out of Yami's face.

"What do you want?" A chuckle was his only answer. The CEO turned away, hand 'accidentally' brushing against the spirit's abdomen. "Kaiba." Aggravation filled his voice, a warning in his tone. On the far wall a door appeared; the blue-eyed teen beckoned for the rooms other occupant to follow.

The room adjacent was warm. Many would have found it uncomfortable, but Yami found himself relaxing; he had been constantly chilled since Yugi had awakened him. The room was barely lit, reminding him of dusk. Even Kaiba's presence, a little too close for comfort, did not disrupt the calming effect the room had on him. It took being slammed into the wall to do that. Seto was on him in an instant, arm on either side of the Pharaoh's head. Their faces mere inches apart.

"K…Kaiba?" A chuckle greeted the game king's ears and sent involuntary shivers down his spine.

"What's wrong my King of Games? Afraid of a little challenge?" One of the taller teen's hands drifter down Yami's arm, bringing forth goose bumps.

"Perhaps is I knew the rules Kaiba, I could play with more skill."

"The rules are simple, Atemu…" The way Kaiba said the name; it made the spirit's heart race. It raced even more when the brunette took his wrists and placed them above his head. Clamps appeared on the wall, securing the pharaoh's hands in place. "For the next ten minuets I can do whatever I want, and you can't make a sound. If you do, I win. If you somehow manage to remain silent," The CEO smirked. "Then you win." Atemu jerked against his restraints; then glared at the taller teen.

"The stakes?"

"If you win, you gain permanent access to this system, where you exist outside of Yugi's body, but if I win…" His hand caressed Yami's cheek "I will separate you from Yugi, forever. What do you say?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you can refuse to play, if you're scared that you might actually lose something." A growl was the only response of the tri-colored duelist.

"Good." A clock appeared behind Kaiba. "Game Start."

Kaiba move closer to the pharaoh, standing mere inches from him. He met the 5,000 year-old's eyes and then claimed his lips, gently. Atemu had expected pain, but instead, found torture. The crimson-eyed teen fought back a moan, fought back hard. Kaiba's tongue requested entrance to Yami's mouth; the pharaoh refused, certain that he would lose this game if he allowed the entrance. Kaiba pulled away.

"Atemu," He lightly scolded. "I get to do whatever I want, and I want to be in here." He placed a finger on Yami's lips. After a moment the brunette recaptured Atemu's lips. This time, when Kaiba requested entrance, Yami let the invading tongue in. A moan started to rise in his throat, he caught is, body going stiff as he fought to keep quiet; 5,000 years was a long time to go untouched. The blue-eyed teen felt the spirit stiffen and guessed the reason; he gently bit the Pharaoh's lip. Yami nearly lost control of his throat, but just managed to keep quiet. The taller boy pulled away; a whimper escaped the game king; Kaiba smirked.

"I'll give you that one as a freebie." The CEO then ran his hand down the ruby-eyed boy's side; he pulled at the school jacket Yami wore, it disappeared. The spirit raised an eyebrow at this. "I created this program; it follows all of my commands." With a gesture Yami was left in only his pants and leather collar, the warm air caressed his newly exposed skin. The room grew even darker; Atemu could see only faint shadows now. Four candles shown, one in each corner; their flame was all that lighted the room; the clock's light illuminated nothing.

Kaiba ran a finger down the other duelist's side; the muscles under the digit trembled at the touch. The hand drifted down his back and beneath his waistband. A digit of said hand made circles around his opening. Yami opened his mouth to speak, but remembered the stakes at he last minuet and bit down on his lip. The CEO removed his hand from the spirit's pants and trailed it across the game king's abdomen. Kaiba felt the muscles there spasm at his touch. He smiled and brushed his hand over the pharaoh's zipper before moving his hand lower to message Atemu's inner thigh, the spirit trembled in response. Fingers deftly undid his zipper and the offending clothing disappeared. Kaiba's digits played around the King of Game's hot spot, but did not touch him. Yami felt Kaiba's hot breath against him, but the taller boy did nothing more; Atemu forfeited the game.

"Kaiba…Seto, please." The brunette smiled as he took Yami into his mouth. Kaiba's tongue grazed the tip of Yami; his hands holding the spirits hips to the wall. The CEO set a slow pace, frustrating the pharaoh. Kaiba moved one of his hands to Atemu's base, playing with the sacs he found there. "Kaiba."

Yami had forgotten the game; his attention focused entirely upon the tongue and lips that were steadily bringing him to the edge. When one of those wonderfully smooth hands began teasing his twin organs he felt the edge fly toward him. With one final tug from Kaiba he exploded, stars flashing behind his eyes.

The genius stood, lights rising slightly as he did. The Pharaoh met his eyes; surprising the high schooler.

"You're not tired?" The cuffs disappeared, letting Yami lower his arms.

"It will take a bit more than that, blue-eyes, to wear me out." Crimson eyes spotted a bed not far from where they stood, Atemu shoved Seto onto it. He followed close behind. Straddling the CEO the pharaoh smirked down at the prone teen. Kaiba glared playfully and turned them over.

"This is my world little magician. I'll be the one taking the initiative." Yami raised himself onto his elbows.

"Then go ahead and take it." Kaiba's eyes widened as the innuendo hit him, slowly his surprised expression turned into a smirk.

"I think I will." He claimed the champion's lips. Said spirit unbuttoned the CEO's shirt, it disappeared as his own clothing had; the rest of the taller teen's clothes followed soon after.

Positioned in front of Atemu's opening, the young billionaire was halted. "Wait, don't we have to…" A finger rested lightly against Yami's lips.

"Shh, this is my world, it follows my rules." The spirit relaxed for a moment; in that moment, Kaiba thrusted.

Yami's back arched; a gasp slipped past his lips. When the blue-eyed teen felt that his partner was ready he set a pace that he felt the game king could easily take. Yami came first, Seto following soon after. The taller boy crawled up to lay evenly with the spikey haired duelist. Yami pulled the taller boy toward him so they were face to face.

"That was a little better attempt Kaiba, I may actually be winded."

"You're as tired as I am Atemu, shut up." They lay in comfortable silence for several long minuets, finally Yami broke the silence.

"What did you mean, 'I will separate you from Yugi forever'?"

Seto looked Yami in the eyes and smiled. "This." He shoved the pharaoh; who felt himself fall, and everything went black.

The crimson-eyed boy shot up in bed. _Wait, shot up…_ Atemu looked down at his body. He knew that he wasn't in the game anymore. _What's going on here?_

"Yami? YAMI!" The pharaoh looked up, Yugi stood in the doorway to the room.

"H..how?"

"With a little technology and a little of that magic you are so fond of." Kaiba had entered the room from another door, across the room from the one in which Yugi stood. "DNA of the pharaoh that Ishtar sang the praises of was found in a dig. Yami gave him a questioning look. "Your blood was found in a temple. We salvaged enough information to clone you." The dragon master took the pod's restraints off of the king of games. "And, in exchange for a body of his own, using DNA of his that he just happened to know the location of, Bakura used the time wizard on both of your forms to age the clones." Atemu stepped out of the VR pod and grabbed the front of Kaiba's shirt.

"Yami what are you…" Yugi didn't finish his sentence as his other half's actions left him speechless. The now embodied spirit pulled his newly found lover into a bruising kiss; in return, the CEO bent the game king backward over the now closed pod, deepening the kiss.

"Ahh, stop it, stop it! I think my eyes are burning!" Jou ran from the room, hands over his eys; ANzu followed soon after, tears falling from hers. Lastly, Mokuba and Yugi pulled a stunned Honda from to room, giving the pair a moment of privacy.

"How did you like the game, _my_ magician?" The two headed for the exit the other's had taken.

"I think that we should play it more often, blue-eyes, but next time, we'll play by my rules."

THE END

YAY, I hope you liked it. I was going to post it in two chapters, lucky for you I didn't. I also have written a R/B parallel to this, not that you could tell considering I just barely mention the fact that Kaiba helped Bakura get a body, but I do mention it.

Please read and review!


End file.
